


step by step

by sgoedzo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Non-Ghoul AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgoedzo/pseuds/sgoedzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaneki? Are you okay?"<br/>To be perfectly honest, he doesn't really know how to answer that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intruxx

There was a different aura than usual around Kaneki, though not anything anyone thought he would sense himself. But Kaneki could feel it, and it made his head hurt sometimes with the thoughts that were cluttering his mind.

Hide had to feel differently than what he says, right? Why would he go out of his way to be around him all the time and support him with barely anything reciprocated? It's becoming too much to think without saying something. 

Kaneki turned his head to the left, gazing at water falling onto glass. He said nothing, too lost in his own head. From an outside perspective he probably looked completely hypnotized by the rain.


	2. flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are short, they will gradually get longer.

It took a while for him to escape this trance he keeps falling into. He took a peek at his surroundings. The weather was the same as before, but now the frigid wind and small drops of cold falling around him. He was walking, and didn't know when he started, or when school ended for that matter. Whatever's happening in his brain, it's getting ridiculous. 

He looked to his side, noticing a slightly taller man carrying an umbrella to shelter him. Kaneki sighs.

“Hm? Is something wrong?” 

He must have been walking with him the whole time, and now Kaneki feels like an idiot for ignoring him.

“Kaneki? Are you okay?” 

To be perfectly honest, he doesn't know how to answer that. He opens his mouth, then quickly shuts it, turning and breaking eye contact with the other. But Hide's eyes remain on him, a look of concern forming on his face.

“Y-yeah. I'm fine.”

That's all he can manage to say.


	3. JDNT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when u name all ur chapters after glass animals songs

Kaneki had a new habit of randomly shutting down in inappropriate places. He felt his shoulders shake, and hit the wooden seat of the bench over and over. 

It was the weekend, and although he doesn't normally go out, he decided to try and go for a little walk. It was peaceful, too peaceful. After a while, he started thinking too much, and ended up lying on a park bench. But look who was there to save him once again. 

"Kaneki? Can you say something?" The ray of sunshine had raindrops from his eyes. 

Kaneki could never manage to say anything, but let out a small grunt, hoping that would suffice. He looked up, and noticed the blue was getting darker, and cloudier. How long had he been out here? 

"I was so worried." Hide sounded different from usual. He always sounded loud and confident, but this voice was so...vulnerable. Kaneki almost burst into tears himself from hearing it. 

Hide sat him up, his eyes puffy and red, frowning. How long has he been here? Kaneki didn't know he actually meant something to someone, it felt weird. 

Hide stood up, and reached his hand out for Kaneki, trying his best to put his usual smile back on. 

"Let's get you home, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't consistently update I'm barely functioning.  
> Bear with me, I'm trying.   
> These are really short they're just me trying to get back on the horse.

**Author's Note:**

> *wakes up* wHAT YEAR IS IT
> 
> I'm sorry, I wanted to try this for a change. I guess it's just..a way of coping? I've been having a lot of tough mental things lately and I just need to write. I hope it's good, I really do.


End file.
